


50. Emotion

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [47]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Allusions to Child Trafficking, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emetophobia, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Emotion. Their bodies heal. Their souls do not. Their hearts can still break.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Quynh
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	50. Emotion

Nile sits back on her heels and wipes her mouth on the back of her wrist.

"You okay?" Nicky's gentle.

A minute passes.

"It's always hard," Joe says, and Nile shies away from his hand on her back. "When it's kids, it never gets easier—"

"Stop," Nile rasps. "Just stop."

She thinks that maybe her feelings have grown with her lifespan: too long, too deep, too big; her body doesn't know how to hold onto all of this rage and pain now that she can't release it by bruising her knuckles with a good punch or screaming her throat raw.


End file.
